Auction
by Woeset
Summary: After Sasuke's little prank, Naruto has vowed revenge on the raven haired teen. It seems that fate is on his side for a wonderful opportunity falls into his lap and there is no way Naruto is going to pass it up. NaruSasu oneshot. No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing that I own is the plot line and I might not even own that…scary thought that.**

**Anyway this is a NaruSasu fanfic meaning yoai also meaning boy on boy action so if you don't like it don't read.**

It was a seemingly peaceful day at Konaha High. Class was about to start and students were busily chatting away. Others were running and playing while some were seated trying to study for an exam or desperately trying to finish an assignment. That is everyone except for a Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was dashing through the forest, trying to arrive on time despite waking up an hour later than usual.

"Shit, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late" Naruto grumbled as he leaped from tree branch to tree branch. "If I'm late again Iruka-sensei will never let me hear the end of it."

Lost in his thoughts Naruto almost didn't notice that he was now at school. At the last second he looked up and narrowly avoided a head on collision with a group of students. "Sorry." He shouted back at the irritated girls who were bent down picking up their school books.

Naruto ran into the classroom and skid to a stop in front of his desk, with five minutes to spare. He leaned against his desk panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Naruto, looks like someone left you a present." Kiba said pointing to a box on Naruto's desk. And so there was, it was wrapped with a deep purple paper, with a deep blue ribbon wrapped around.

"Who do you think it's from?" Naruto asked picking it up, shaking it, trying to hear what was inside.

"Maybe it's from Sakura." Sasuke muttered as he passed by.

"Shut up tem-" Naruto started before he realized that the raven haired teen hadn't insulted him. He turned his attention back to the gift waiting on his desk, registering what Sasuke has just said. Without further hesitation Naruto attacked the thing, almost getting to the point that he was tempted to pull out a kunai and cut it in half.

He didn't get that far though for he was finally able to remove the blue ribbon. Once he had torn off all of the wrapping he eagerly opened the box. Black was the next and only thing he was able to see. When he had opened the box it set of the trap hidden inside, spraying him with black ink.

The whole class burst into hysteric laughter at the sight of Naruto covered in black ink. Naruto furiously rubbed at the ink, trying in vain to remove the substance. Luckily he was able to smear the ink away from his eyes. Now that he could see he looked down at what was before a harmless box.

He stared for a moment before he noticed a patch of white that was out of place inside of the brown box. He tentatively reached down, not knowing if the paper might explode. He pulled out the paper and right dead center on the reverse side was the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Sasuke teme!!!" Naruto shouted getting to his feet. He stormed over to the raven haired teen's desk. Sasuke looked up. He was perfectly stoic, not the least bit concerned about the furious blond approaching him. He didn't even move in his seat as the blond prepared to land a punch.

"Naruto, sit down, class is starting." Iruka commanded. Naruto froze. He continued staring daggers at Sasuke. He slowly lowered his fist, grudgingly turning around. Iruka looked up, he stared at Naruto's ink covered face. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. "On second thought Naruto go clean up first." Naruto stalked out of the room not making a sound.

Everyone stared in shock as he left. Naruto was being uncharacteristically calm about the whole affair. They then turned to give Sasuke worried expressions, for Naruto to be so quiet meant trouble, even for Sasuke.

The rest of the day passed normally, well as normally as it could in Konoha High. Not a soul dared to talk to Naruto. All fearing that they might set him off. Everyone that is except for Sasuke. To him there was no threat; he went about his day normally, openly taunting Naruto, as if nothing was wrong. Most of the other students were set at ease during fifth period.

A trio of students had been...experimenting, while Mrs. Yuki was out collecting more hydrochloric acid from the storage closet, and they blew up the entire west wing of the building. As the smoke was clearing, the sound of someone laughing could clearly be heard. When the smoke was gone, everyone could clearly see Naruto on the ground, clutching his sides in mirth. After the explosion everyone was allowed to leave early for the day.

"Sasuke!" Hearing his name being called Sasuke turned around to see Sakura running towards him. He groaned deep in his throat.

"What is it Sakura-chan." He asked coldly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." She said catching up to him. "After what happened this morning I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be, there is nothing that dobe can do to me that I can't handle." Sasuke shrugged off her warning.

"Sasuke I don't think you're taking this seriously." Sakura tried to reason. "It's not like Naruto to act like this, he never holds back. Remember that one time you just insulted him and he wound up destroying three desks? I'm just worried that he might do something drastic."

"Sakura don't worry about me I can take care of myself," Sasuke said trying to calm her. "If I know Naruto his big 'revenge' will be to try to… oh, I don't know, fill my desk with snakes or something." He chuckled.

"Ok," Sakura gave in. "I'll try not to worry." She watched as the other turned to leave still not fully convinced. She heaved a deep sigh, at least she tried.

"All right class, calm down." Iruka said trying to quiet the class. "Due to yesterday's…incident," he paused turning to stare at a trio of students, who in turn seemed to melt into their seats, in an attempt to escape. "The entire west wing of the building has been destroyed. Unfortunately, since this has been a recurring problem, Tsunade-sama has cut our funding. So the school must now get the money for repairs on its own." he said walking up to the white board, grabbing a marker. "We have decided to allow you the students to decide what we should do to raise the money." Iruka said, trying not to let on that the entire staff had failed miserably in their own attempt to come to a solution. He shuddered at the memory of the staff lounge, consumed in flames. 'And to think that the meeting started out so nicely.' He thought. "Any ideas?"

The entire class erupted into chaos. Kids were shouting ideas left and right, trying to be heard.

"We should have a bake sale." one girl shouted in the back.

"No, we should have a car wash." a boy yelled. Most stopped talking, turning to stare at the kid. Finally someone asked the question that everyone was dying to ask.

"What the hell is a car?" The other boy just shrugged a blank expression plastered on his face. Iruka motioned for someone outside of the room to enter. The door opened and in walked the principal, Kakashi-Sensei. Almost immediately the entire class' deafening roar quieted to almost nothing.

"Now that we have your attention, who here has some ideas?" He scanned to room with his good eye, spotting a girl in the back with her hand up "Yes, Misa-chan do you have an idea?"

"I was thinking that we could have a student auction." She offered. Kakashi-sensei raised one of his eyebrows in confusion and seeing this Misa decided to explain. "We'll need to have some students volunteer of course, but those who do volunteer will be put up for auction for the whole town. They will be able to bid on students, who will then perform odd jobs for them."

"Can students bid as well?" a voice shouted, all eyes turned to see who the voice belonged to. They were quite surprised to see that it was Naruto that had asked the question. He looked at Misa expectantly, who just shrugged then nodded, saying that it would be fine as long as they could come up with the money.

"Thank you Misa-chan." Kakashi said. After a few hours of deliberating they were able to come up with some pretty decent ideas. One was a going to be a bake sale. A lot of people had signed up to participate so it was looking good. Choji was the leader, being the only food connoisseur in school. He had even agreed to make his addictive chocolate and walnut cookies.

But the one idea that showed the most promise was the student auction. Everyone agreed that the signup sheet should remain anonymous so that…problems wouldn't arise. Feeling that they had done enough Kakashi-sensei excused them for lunch.

Naruto immediately rushed off to secluded area to plan. He eventually settled in a quiet area in the north east corner of the school, where a slight breeze was blowing providing some relief from the unusually hot day.

"Damn, that won't work either." Naruto griped, crumpling up the piece of paper, tossing it into the pile with the others. Coming up with a plan to exact his revenge on Sasuke was proving more difficult than previously planned.

He jumped off of the awning landing in a puff of dust. He took off in a run towards the art room, not giving up on his plan to get his revenge. As he rounded the corner, he collided with Hinata, papers flying everywhere.

"Oh, N-Naruto what are you d-doing here?" Hinata stuttered. She bent down, picking up the scattered papers.

"Just making some plans for later," he said choosing his words carefully "I'm sorry Hinata, I should have been watching where I was going." Naruto apologized, making Hinata blush, turning a red that would put a tomato to shame. "What is all this?' Naruto asked not able to make heads or tails of what he was holding.

"I-It's some p-papers for Kakashi-sensei."

"What kind of papers?" Naruto inquired, handing Hinata some important looking documents.

"They're a-about the bake sale and student a-auction." She stutters before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I've got to g-go." she shouts running off. "Bye N-Naruto."

"Wait! You forgot-" Naruto shouted, trying to tell Hinata that she forgot something but it was too late. He looked down at the paper in his hand. It was one of the signup sheets for the student auction. Naruto started walking off in the direction that Hinata ran away in, mind set on returning the paper. Getting bored he decided to see who had signed up, mumbling out the names as he read. "Hmm… Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara," Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. The next name on the list read, "Uchiha, Sasuke."

An evil grin overtook Naruto's features; it seems that his revenge has fallen right into his lap. He handed the paper to Shizune, the office assistant, telling her that Hinata forgot it and that she might need it. He laughed maniacally as he planned out the rest of his revenge, receiving concerned looks from other students.

"Naruto," Kiba jabbed the other in the shoulder. Naruto hmned in response not looking up from that problem he was working on. He scribbled the answer down, quietly putting his math assignment away.

"What now Kiba?" he asked.

"You have been laughing to yourself for two periods now, what is so funny?" Kiba pried. Naruto in response only laughed more.

"Remember yesterday?" he inquired.

"The present?" Kiba asked his head tilted in confusion.

"The present," Naruto confirmed. "I know how I'm going to get my revenge."

"But what is so funny?" Kiba shouted, agitated.

"Let's just say it involves my 'special' jutsu." The bell rang and Naruto gathered up his belongings leaving a confused Kiba to contemplate what he meant by "special."

It was the day of the auction and the entire town had come to show their support. "Hello?" Tsunade said tapping the microphone. "Good day everyone, and welcome to our help the school fundraiser." She addressed the crowd. "Over to our right we have our bake sale, our students spent hours yesterday baking the plethora of treats you see today. If ever you feel that you might need a little snack feel free to come over and purchase one of our pastries." She said motioning to a stand almost overflowing with treats. "And up here we have our main event, the student auction. I will now turn the time over to the head of the school, Mr. Kakashi."

"I have to say that it makes me happy to see all of you came to show your support." He said taking his place behind the podium. "I believe that you all know the rules, you may bid on the students who have volunteered to participate and the highest bidder will have the students perform odd jobs for them. Now enough wasting time let's get this started." Kakashi told the crowd. "Our first student for sale is Misa-"

That is about where Sasuke stopped listening.

Everyone who had volunteered had been asked to arrive thirty minutes before everything started and he was already bored.

Sasuke was really starting to regret his choice of clothing for the day. He chose to wear mostly black and that was proving to be problematic, as the sun's rays were making him uncomfortably warm.

'God, why can't they hurry up?' he asked himself wiping the sweat off of his forehead. 'Damn Kakashi, couldn't even let me run home to get a change of clothes.' He sat in his seat and fumed patiently waiting to be called.

His eyes scanned the crowd. His gaze settled on Naruto, who was staring at him in a way that if looks could kill he would be dead thrice over by now. Sasuke smirked, it seemed that the only revenge Naruto could come up with was glaring at him. Despite his confidence, Sakura's words of warning came back to him, 'It's not like Naruto to act like this, he never holds back.'

"Our next student, is Uchiha, Sasuke." Kakashi announced. Hearing his name, Sasuke blinked a couple of times, being pulled out of his thoughts. He went to stand next to the podium. "This young man can do any job that you could require of him, shall we start the bidding at eighty dollars?"

"Eighty!" Sakura shouted.

'Of course,' Sasuke though 'she was the one who talked me into this.'

"One hundred!" another voice shouted. Sasuke looked to see that the voice belonged to Ino.

"One fifty!!!" Sakura glared at Ino.

'Oh God,' Sasuke moaned internally 'I don't think I know who would be worse, Ino or Sakura.'

"One sev-" someone else in the crowd started, before closing their mouth after receiving death glares from both of the female parties.

"Two hundred!" Ino shouted determined not to be outdone by Sakura.

"Two hundred, for Mr. Uchiha. Do I hear three hundred?" Kakashi asked waving around his gavel.

"Five hundred, for the Uchiha." A voice in the crowd shouted. Ino and Sakura turned to stare daggers at each other, before realizing that neither of them had made the bid. In tandem they both turned to face the owner of the voice. Looks of shock replaced their furious expressions as they saw that is was Naruto that had made the bid.

"I hear five hundred, would anyone like to top that?" Kakashi asked the crowd. Two groans were heard from both Ino and Sakura as they both found that neither could top the bid. "Five hundred going once, twice and sold." Kakashi announced banging his gavel.

Naruto slowly approached the stand, grinning. He handed Kakashi the five hundred dollars and turned to Sasuke, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Follow me." Naruto said. Sasuke reluctantly followed.

"So what do you want me to do, dobe?" Sasuke asked, following Naruto to the concession stand. He watched as Naruto bought two of Choji's special chocolate and walnut cookies.

"First, don't call me that, I own you remember?" he said making sure to emphasize the word own. "Secondly you will soon find out soon enough." He informed Sasuke chuckling to himself. "Cookie?" he offered holding out the treat.

Sasuke snatched the sweet, offering no thanks. He took a bite and chewed slowly, savoring it, Choji certainly was a master chef. The rest of the walk after that was in silence, giving Sasuke time to think and to eat his cookie.

'Great, what is this baka going to make me do?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Even though I hate to admit it, this plan of his was quite good. I was expecting him to do something stupid, but this is brilliant.' Sasuke was so deep into his thoughts he didn't even realize that they had arrived at their destination. Naruto inserted his keys into the door, swinging it open ushering Sasuke in.

Naruto chuckled as he thought of what he was going to do to Sasuke. Naruto walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plastic container. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some apple juice. He turned around to face Sasuke who was now sitting on a chair. Naruto smirked as he took a sip; this was going to be fun, well for him at least.

"What now, going to have me clean this mess that you call a home?" Sasuke asked leaning back on the chair a smirk on his face. Naruto strode over to stand in front of the raven haired teen. His face showing no signs of what he was planning. Sasuke's calm expression was replaced with a worried one. Usually he could read the other boy like a book, but Naruto's calm exterior was getting to him. Just like Sakura said, the normal Naruto wouldn't be wasting his time; he would be brash and act without thinking. Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's forehead, giving it a slight nudge.

The nudge put the chair off balance and Sasuke fell to the ground. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before picking himself up. He watched as Naruto went to the freezer to get some ice, apparently feeling that his juice wasn't cold enough. Sasuke was starting to regret playing the prank on Naruto. Naruto was too composed, his usual rash nature gone; he must have something monumental planed to have not reacted for two whole days.

Naruto smiled. He could tell that Sasuke was uneasy. Good. This was exactly what Naruto wanted. He could tell Sasuke was contemplating all of the things that he might do. That was better than any punishment, letting your victim torture themselves with thoughts of what might happen.

Naruto drained his glass, putting it in the sink. "I guess I should tell you what you are here for, now shouldn't I?" he giggled as he saw Sasuke cringe. What he wouldn't give to be able to see what Sasuke was thinking.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto made some hand signs. A cloud of smoke appeared and Sasuke couldn't look away as is slowly cleared. A look of confusion was on his face as he saw what Naruto had done.

Naruto stood where he originally was, but it wasn't exactly Naruto. It seems that he had performed his patented sexy jutsu but with a twist. She stood there, but fully clothed, well not quite. She was wearing a deep blue bath robe concealing what she was or wasn't wearing underneath. Sasuke watched as she winked at him and walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said when he heard the bathroom door click closed. He fell to the ground dumbstruck, he remained there until he heard the sound of the door unlocking, he scrambled to get to his feet.

Naruto walked out, fully clothed as himself, tugging at his shirt. He now had a black bag in hand. He looked over to Sasuke and smiled. He walked into another room and Sasuke heard the sound of a washing machine start. Naruto walked out went straight to the cupboard. He rummaged around before pulling out a cup of ramen. "Would you like some?" he offered to Sasuke, trying to act like a good host.

"You know that I hate that stuff." Sasuke growled. If Naruto was going to get him he wished he would do it already.

Naruto just shrugged. He peeled off the top, opening the fridge pulling out a carton of milk. He sniffed the liquid to make sure it hadn't spoiled, determining that it was still fresh he poured some into the foam cup.

He placed the cup in the microwave punching in two minutes. "So, who do you think would have won Ino or Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to pass the time. He turned to Sasuke expectantly. "Well?"

"Ino." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore out of the other. The microwave beeped and Naruto opened it taking out his ramen. He grabbed a pair of chop sticks and proceeded to eat his meal.

The rest of the time was spent in silence which was soon broken by the sound of the washing machine signaling that it was done. Naruto stood and Sasuke heard as Naruto put the newly cleaned clothes in a dryer.

"What are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Naruto said a perverted grin on his face. "but I have an idea of how you can spend the time."

"How?" Sasuke inquired,

"As my first order of business as your master," his grin widened when he used the word master. "I command you to co clean yourself up, you're filthy." He said this as he went to a closet and pulled out a brown bag.

"NO WAY," Sasuke shouted. "I'm not that dirty." He said crossing his arms.

"You'll do if even if you don't want to, because I own you," Naruto smiled, fully expecting this. "and you are now." He said and before Sasuke could ask him what he was talking about he dumped the contents of the vacuum bag over his head.

"Damn you." Sasuke said as he stalked over to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut locking it.

"Towels are in the bottom cabinet." He heard Naruto shout.

Sasuke removed his soiled shirt tossing it into the corner. "Damn him, that was my favorite shirt." He grumbled as he removed his pants and boxers climbing into the shower.

As he turned on the water he heard a vacuum start up, Naruto apparently liked to keep his place clean. Despite his snide remark earlier Naruto's house was quite clean.

Sasuke let the hot water wash over him, glad to be rid of the dirt and sweat. Reaching to his left, he grabbed the shampoo, lathering up his hair. After he was satisfied that his hair was clean he set to work on the rest of him.

Grabbing the bar soap Sasuke started to scrub at the dirt covering his body. Finally completely clean he turned off the water, missing the feel of it beating down upon him. He stepped out and retrieved a towel, drying himself. It was then that he realized that he had no clothes to wear.

"Naruto," he whispered cracking the door. "Naruto, where are you?" He hissed.

"What?" Naruto asked appearing in front of the door, startling Sasuke.

"I-I don't have any clothes." He admitted. Naruto smiled, walking into the room he had gone into many times that day, returning with the black bag.

"Here, you are to wear this." he said a perverted grin on his face. Sasuke snatched the out held bag, quickly closing the door.

Naruto hummed happily, a look of satisfaction crossing his face when he heard Sasuke scream.

"I'm going to kill Naruto when this is over." Sasuke growled. The contents of the bag lay in a pile on the floor. "I'm not going to wear this!" he shouts through the door.

" Oh yes you are ," Naruto sang back. "because I command you to." he laughed, his revenge was just beginning.

Sasuke took a deep breath; these were the last few moments of him having any self pride left and he was going to savor every second. He grabbed the blue camisole, holding it out at arm's length, cringing. He ruefully slipped it on and even though he would never admit it, the silk felt quite nice as it hugged his frame quite nicely.

Next were the bottoms. 'Oh good God he got me panties.' Sasuke internally moaned. They were also a deep blue and made of silk. They hugged his hips quite nicely. He cringed, but secretly found that the silk felt wonderful.

Naruto turned around as he heard the click of the door. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke. He was bent down tugging at the camisole in a desperate but futile attempt at covering the underwear.

"There you got your sick pleasure, can I have some real clothes now?" Sasuke asked but Naruto couldn't stop staring. "What?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered shaking his head. This was not what he expected. He was hoping to humiliate Sasuke. He was certainly not expecting to get turned on by the spectacle. "Pick that up." He said pointing to a scrap of paper. Sasuke grumbled but did as he was told.

Sasuke stood back up to throw the paper away, "Is there anything else-" he never finished his sentence for Naruto's arms were around him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Naruto pressed himself closer.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Stop," Sasuke said pushing against the blonde's chest, but Naruto wouldn't let go.

"Doesn't seem like you want to stop." He pointed out as Sasuke leaned into the touch. Sasuke felt Naruto push him away, he looked up into cerulean eyes. He watched subconsciously as Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips. He felt his resolve break.

Sasuke leaned up capturing the blonde's lips in a heated hiss. 'What am I doing?' he chided himself, wondering if he had impulse control problems. Naruto traced Sasuke's bottom lip with his tongue asking permission. Deciding that he didn't give a flying fuck, Sasuke complied parting his lips allowing Naruto to slip the wet muscle inside. Sasuke moaned as Naruto explored every crevasse of his mouth. Reluctantly Naruto pulled away.

Sasuke felt himself being pushed toward the bed, as Naruto started to ravage his neck. Naruto stepped back and pushed Sasuke onto the bed. Naruto descended on Sasuke continuing his assault on Sasuke's neck.

* * *

Drained of energy, Naruto collapsed next to Sasuke, putting his arm over Sasuke protectively. In turn Sasuke buried his head in the crook where Naruto's neck and shoulder met.

"I guess I should spray ink on you more often." Sasuke said teasingly.

Naruto could only chuckle at that, for he agreed completely.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said diving down for another kiss, silencing his new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Sasuke." Naruto begged.

Sasuke groaned, his current position on the bed was beginning to become troublesome. Although, Naruto's head in his lap was a plus, unconsciously he ran his fingers through blond locks. Eventually Naruto's knees were going to start to hurt and he would have to get up, ending the uncomfortable starting contest in which Naruto was cheating, trying to make him break by pleading with his eyes.

"No." was all that Sasuke said. No amount of begging was going to make him change his mind.

"Why not?" Naruto whined. Sasuke groaned pushing off the blonde's head. He stands up trying to put a little distance him and Naruto.

"Don't you love me?" Naruto tried, feigning sadness.

Sasuke humped crossing his arms, resilient. He wasn't even going to answer that question; the energetic blond already knew the answer. Every Wednesday, much to his chagrin, Naruto was reminded of the fact that Sasuke did love him.

Sasuke scrunched his eyes shut and turned his head away as he heard Naruto whimper. Naruto was probably giving him the eyes. If he looked now there was no way he would be able to hold out.

Sasuke stiffened for a moment when Naruto came from behind, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. Despite the current situation he couldn't help but lean back a bit. He relaxed in the blonde's arms, finding comfort in the warmth.

He sighed feeling the other's heartbeat, but quickly furrowed his brow as he realized that he was giving in.

"Please, for me?" Naruto whispered in the other's ear. He grinned when Sasuke shivered.

Sasuke let out a yelp as Naruto started to nibble on the outer rim of his ear. Sasuke cursed internally, cursing Naruto, cursing this situation, cursing the fact Naruto knew one of his weak spots.

Even though he was wasn't exactly delighted with what was going on, Sasuke tilted his head to the side as Naruto started to go down his neck. With a feral grin painted on his face Naruto bit down on Sasuke's neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but enough so that it would definitely leave a mark.

Sasuke groaned out, disappointed, as Naruto unexpectedly pulled away. He turned to glare at Naruto in a way as to demand that he continue. His eyes narrowed as he saw the look on Naruto's face. His expression saying that the only way he would continue was if Sasuke agreed to his terms.

"Fine." Sasuke stalked over to the smug blond. He grabbed the accursed object out of Naruto's hands. He turned around to leave, but felt a hand on his wrist. He opened his mouth to make a snide remark but was silenced by a pair of lips.

He ignored the heartfelt 'thank you' and walked into the bathroom locking the door. He sighed, the clicking of the belt buckle sounding sharp and unpleasant to his ears.

He held up the object whose sole purpose in life seemed to be to mock him. He slipped on the article of clothing and held out the new piece of clothing.

Naruto looked up from his place on the bed as he heard the door unlock, his smile widened at what he saw.

"This is a onetime thing, so you'd best enjoy it pervert." Sasuke said arms crossed.

Naruto laughed, this gesture only made Sasuke look more feminine. He was wearing the same dark blue shirt that he was wearing earlier. But now he was again wearing the blue panties, but you couldn't see them because of the skirt, compliments of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. He was wearing a dark blue skirt that showed off his effeminate hips and that went down to his knees.

Naruto walked over and placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes and leaned in kissing Naruto, picking up from where they left off.

Sakura groaned kicking a rock that was in her way. Glowering as she walked down the well worn path. She moved her book bag to the other shoulder her other shoulder was getting tired quickly from carrying twice as many books.

'That Naurto is going to be the death of me.' She grumbled to herself as she took in a deep breath of fresh air trying to calm herself a bit before she arrived. 'This is the third time this month that he has been late for one of our sessions. Why does he even bother coming to me, it's obvious he doesn't care.'

She took another deep breath; it was no wonder why Naruto loved living up here so much. The air was so fresh and clean, nothing like the air down in town, full of noise, smog, and confusion.

Sakura walked up the steps to the front door of Naruto's living quarters. She pulled out the key that Naruto had given her. She paused for a moment hearing a thud, her eyes bulged as she heard a low groan. She knocked three times letting the blond know she was coming in before she inserted the key turning it.

Hearing a crashing noise she hurriedly opened the door to make sure she hadn't startled Naruto into hurting himself. Naruto was on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Sakura's eyes narrowed, seeing the smoke of jutsu dissipating, someone had been here.

"Naruto," she said sternly. "Who was just here?"

"No one." Naruto blatantly lied, laughing.

"Naruto, I know someone was here, now who was it?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips.

Naruto ignored her question, changing the subject." Is this about forgetting our meeting? If so I'm sorry for forgetting again, shouldn't we get to work?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, staring in confusion at the grinning blond. Letting out a sigh she reached into her bag pulling out two sets of textbooks. Handing one to Naruto she smiled at the visible change in his attitude. For now she would let the topic drop, but she wasn't about to let it go. 'I will find out who was here and why, but for now it was time to work.' She mused to herself. "Now, where should we start?"

Ino drummed her fingers on the surface of the counter. Quickly bring a hand up to cover her mouth, she prepared for an oncoming sneeze. Feeling it subside she lowered her hand, continuing her drumming. It was terrible having random attacks of hay fever, especially when your family owns a flower shop.

Glancing up, she caught sight of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." She shouted waving. Jumping over the counter she chased after the raven. Sasuke stopped turning to face Ino.

"Yes Ino." He asked placing his hand and his neck.

"I just wanted to see if you were interested in some flowers, you know the dance is coming up soon. Your date might like some." She said leaning in, hinting.

"Well I have someplace to be so I don't have time to buy flowers, sorry." Sasuke said turning around to leave, hand still placed over his neck.

"Now don't be that way." Ino said grabbing his arm dislodging it from his neck. She stared at the large purple bruise still forming on Sasuke's neck.

Wrenching his arm away from Ino's grip, Sasuke made some hand signs and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a confused and disoriented Ino to her own thoughts.

Taking her place behind the counter she resumed her drumming. Thousands of thoughts running through her mind.

"Hey Ino." A voice said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey Billboard brow." Ino smirked.

"Ignoring that." Sakura said setting down her books. "What got you all down?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Ino replied.

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" Sakura shouted, aggravated at the lack of answers she'd been getting today. "First Naruto acting strange and won't tell me what going on and now you, it's like no one trusts me anymore."

Ino stared at Sakura for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Sakura whined.

"So Naruto has been acting strange, huh. How so?" Ino asked.

"Well, you know how I'm tutoring him, right?" at Ino's nod she continued. "Well he forgot again, so I went over to his place. Well when I arrived I…heard some things. And when I went in whoever was there was gone and Naruto won't tell me who it was."

"Well Naruto is strange, but you want to know something stranger. Just a while ago Sasuke walked by. When we were talking he was acting strange. When he tried to leave I grabbed his arm, and underneath his hand, on his neck was a hickey."

"A hickey." Sakura shrieked. Her lower jaw hanging slack. Ino nodded.

"And then, poof, he was gone. Strange huh."

After a moment of silence both girls started laughing.

Slowly Sakura stopped laughing, brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Ino," Sakura said grabbing the attention of the other teen. "How fresh did the hicky look?"

"Oh really recent, I would guess that he got it about...three hours ago." She said a sharp giggle escaping now and then. Seeing Sakura's serious, contemplative look made her curious. "What are you thinking?"

"Well it was about two hours ago that I meet up with Naruto…" she trailed off.

"You don't think?" The two exchanged twin Cheshire cat grins.

"Sakura stop moving." Ino jabbed her elbow into Sakura's side.

"I would if you would get your knee out of my kidney."

"Shh, I think they're coming." Ino said placing her hand over the other's mouth. Both turned to watch as the figures came into view.

"That was close this morning, wasn't it Sasuke." Naruto laughed. Sasuke glowered at the blond haired teen.

"I still can't believe that you gave Sakura a key, what if we were…you know and she saw." Sasuke growled lowering his eyes, a blush staining his cheeks.

"But we weren't and she didn't." Naruto reassured him.

Sasuke smiled at the simple logic the blond used. The two walked over to the bench and took a seat. Naruto readjusted himself so the he was lying down, head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke laughed running his hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto closed his eyes, humming.

The two were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the soft footsteps of the two girls behind them until it was too late.

"Well, well, well, I would have never guessed that you two would be a couple." Ino teased. The two figures on the bench froze into statues, not daring to turn around.

"So this is who you were with earlier." Sakura giggled. Relaxing at their amused tone the not so secret couple turned around to face the two girls.

"So I guess this isn't much of a secret now is it?" Naruto stated the obvious. Now that they were out, he leaned up locking lips with Sasuke. Smirking at the blush that was heating the other's face he traced the other's lips with his tongue. Naruto slipped his tongue in for only a moment before pulling away.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"Don't be…that was hot." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted. Sakura just shrugged at Ino's outburst. She looked over and smiled at Sasuke's shocked expression and Naruto's stifled laughter.

"Now if you two don't mind we would like to be left alone again." Naruto said.

"Fine." Ino said dragging off Sakura, trying to not be suspicious. Once they were out of hearing range Sakura finally spoke.

"Thanks again for letting be borrow your video recorder."

"No problem. Just wait 'till they see the first ever SasuNaru video."

"What? SasuNaru, there is no way It's obviously NaruSasu." Sakura argued.

"Who cares? Who do you think will want a copy?" Ino smirked.

"Kiba of course, and maybe Hinata. I wonder if we should send a copy to Iruka, he'll have a conniption." Lauging the two girls walked off plotting new ways to torture the new couple.


End file.
